The research focus of this project is to examine the role of nutrition and resultant changes in body composition and organ function in relation to the aging process and health status of the elderly. We will follow prospectively a group of healthy elderly volunteers, obtaining in-depth information about dietary habits, lifestyle (exercise, smoking, drinking patterns, etc), body composition, organ function, cognitive status, vitamin metabolism, biochemical measures of nutritional status and examine these data.